


Satyriasis 2

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU Hannibal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthropomorphic, Boots - Freeform, Fanart, Fighting, Forced, Goats, Hannigram - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tight Trousers, Unseelie Court, Wrestling, cloak, faery, goatherd will, satyriasis, upsidedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from Satyriasis by </p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine">DrinkBloodLikeWine</a><br/>and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyandspite">WhiskeyAndSpite</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satyriasis 2

**Author's Note:**

> The story revolves around a young goatherd, Will, who grazes his goats in the marshes. He finds himself thrust headfirst into the world of fae folk when a strange man - if he is a man - arrives to tell him that The Horned God bid him bring Will to him for the upcoming solstice festival.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr Page](http://www.theseavoices.tumblr.com)  
> [WwhiskeyAndBloodd Tumblr Page](http://www.wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com)


End file.
